August 3, 2012 Smackdown results
The August 3, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 31, 2012 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Summary With just more than two weeks until SummerSlam, Mr. McMahon ushered in Booker T's reign as the new General Manager of SmackDown, while the returning Viper, Randy Orton, sunk his fangs into the No. 1 contender to The Great White's World Heavyweight Championship. For the first time in nearly three years, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon returned to SmackDown, making the shocking announcement to the WWE Universe that five-time WCW Champion Booker T would be the new General Manager of the blue brand. An elated Booker thanked both the Chairman and the WWE Board of Directors — declaring that SmackDown was about to blow up! However, he was given no quarter to celebrate, as he was soon interrupted by the No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Title, Alberto Del Rio. The Mexican Aristocrat offered his “congratulations,” stating that Booker must be looking forward to working with him once he defeats The Great White for the World Title at The Biggest Event of the Summer, SummerSlam. After Booker took him to task for badmouthing The Celtic Warrior on Raw, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus emerged to offer his sincere congratulations to the new GM. But, that is where the pleasantries came to a screeching halt. Overruling Del Rio's self-made Raw proclamation that he wouldn't compete until his World Title Match with The Celtic Warrior at the up-coming pay-per-view, Booker informed the affluent Superstar that he would face the returning Randy Orton in the SmackDown main event. As a furious Del Rio stormed out of the ring, the new man-in-charge turned to Sheamus in decisive fashion, announcing that the Irish Superstar would immediately compete in a match against Tensai! In a brutal clash of the titans both inside and outside the ring, Sheamus battled the formidable Tensai. And after enduring a tremendously painful offensive at the hands of his massive opponent, The Great White hit the Brogue Kick out of nowhere for the victory, nearly taking Tensai's head clean off in the process. Nevertheless, with just 16 days until he faces Del Rio at SummerSlam, one has to wonder whether the fierce SmackDown showdown — as well as the Street Fight with Daniel Bryan on Monday's Raw — is wearing away at the World Heavyweight Champion. Moments after putting Eve's job inquiry on ice, the new SmackDown General Manager offered former GM Teddy Long a powerful place in his administration. Saying hello to the WWE Universe in five different languages — proof of yet another unique talent of the up-and-coming Antonio Cesaro — the dangerous Superstar battled United States Champion Santino Marella for the second week in a row. Despite the fact that The Italian Stallion requested the rematch — looking to prove that the upset victory by the Swiss Superstar one week ago was nothing more than a fluke — the champion would come up short yet again. Though Santino was able to hit the Cobra, the referee stopped his three-count attempt when he noticed Cesaro's leg was under the ropes. Quickly turning the tables, the recovering Superstar from Switzerland hurled the titleholder into the unforgiving barrier outside the ring. This took enough out of Santino for Cesaro to send him crashing to the canvas with The Neutralizer, en route to his second non-title victory in two weeks! His triumph raises strong questions as to whether Cesaro will find himself in contention for the U.S. Title in the very near future. After enduring a very turbulent Raw four days earlier — thanks to the actions of the show's off-the-wall new General Manager AJ — the submission specialist Daniel Bryan got a bit negative in his address to the fans. SmackDown GM Booker T continued to light up Friday night with a special Six-Man Tag Team showdown between some of WWE's hottest all-stars. In the critical moments of the turbulent contest — amid the chaos that cleared the ring of the four non-legal competitors — Chris Jericho managed to lock in the Walls of Jericho on Daniel Bryan. Then, when Vickie Guerrero distracted the referee on the ring apron so Dolph Ziggler could attempt to turn the tide, Jericho released his painful submission maneuver and blasted The Showoff with the Codebreaker. Though this brought the WWE Universe to its feet, it also gave Bryan the time he needed to roll up the first-ever Undisputed WWE Champion for the quick victory. One week after Jinder Mahal got himself counted out in a furious match against Ryback, the new SmackDown General Manager, Booker T, ordered a rematch between them. But in the heat of battle that followed, Mahal hit his ultra-intense opponent with a microphone, bringing about the disqualification. The treacherous move temporarily stopped the offensive of Mahal's opponent, long enough for him to sprint his way up the ramp. Following interference and distractions by both A.W. and Titus O’Neil, Darren Young overcame the high-octane R-Truth. With the victory by “Mr. No Days Off,” the record book reflects that the Prime Time Players have official beaten both of the WWE Tag Team Champions in singles competition. Former Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes interrupted a meeting between GM Booker T and Divas Champion Layla, to get a few things straight with his former adversary. However, in the end, he would walk out with nothing more than the knowledge that he will face Sin Cara next week on SmackDown. In an explosive main event that saw Randy Orton return to SmackDown for the first time in two months, WWE's Apex Predator would take on the No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Championship, Alberto Del Rio. Just when it looked as if The Viper might be ready to put The Mexican Aristocrat down, his opponent's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, interfered in the match, bringing about the disqualification. In the post-match fury that followed, Orton repelled Del Rio's assault, expelling his opponent from the ring in painful fashion. But the fireworks did not end there. As Del Rio was getting to his feet, The Great White emerged, wasting no time in hurling SummerSlam challenger back through the ropes to set up a thunderous RKO, courtesy of The Viper. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Brodus Clay defeated ??? *Sheamus defeated Lord Tensai (w/ Sakamoto) (13:00) *Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) defeated Santino Marella (2:34) *The Miz, Daniel Bryan, and Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kane, Christian, and Chris Jericho (12:30) *Ryback defeated Jinder Mahal by disqualification (1:06) *Darren Young (w/ A.W., Titus O’Neil) defeated R-Truth (w/ Kofi Kingston) (1:49) *Randy Orton defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) by disqualification (6:14) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Cody Rhodes & The Big Show in a Two On One Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mr. McMahon declared Booker T the new SmackDown General Manager SD_676_Photo_002.jpg SD_676_Photo_004.jpg SD_676_Photo_001.jpg SD_676_Photo_006.jpg SD_676_Photo_011.jpg SD_676_Photo_012.jpg Sheamus v Lord Tensai SD_676_Photo_014.jpg SD_676_Photo_017.jpg SD_676_Photo_019.jpg SD_676_Photo_020.jpg SD_676_Photo_022.jpg SD_676_Photo_025.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Santino Marella SD_676_Photo_029.jpg SD_676_Photo_030.jpg SD_676_Photo_031.jpg SD_676_Photo_036.jpg SD_676_Photo_040.jpg SD_676_Photo_042.jpg Ryback v Jinder Mahal SD_676_Photo_058.jpg SD_676_Photo_059.jpg SD_676_Photo_060.jpg SD_676_Photo_062.jpg SD_676_Photo_063.jpg SD_676_Photo_066.jpg Darren Young v R-Truth SD_676_Photo_070.jpg SD_676_Photo_072.jpg SD_676_Photo_076.jpg SD_676_Photo_079.jpg SD_676_Photo_081.jpg Randy Orton v Alberto Del Rio SD_676_Photo_085.jpg SD_676_Photo_087.jpg SD_676_Photo_088.jpg SD_676_Photo_090.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #676 at CAGEMATCH.net * #676 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events